Friday the 13th
by I-Am-Jason-Son-Of-Jupiter
Summary: Usually, the son of Hades doesn't believe in curses, or hoaxes. But he was seriously beginning to dread Friday the 13th, all cause of that damn Jason, movie wise AND reality wise. SHort oneshot, R&R, read SeaOfWisdom18's version :D


**I'M BACKK. Hi. So I'm Jason. Literally. And it's Friday the 13th. LITERALLY. so here! It's really short for a reason, just something fun to read before your summer school break is over :pp No, I'm kidding. NOt everyone goes to summer school...not everyone's even in summer right now.**

PLEASE CHECK OUT SEAOFWISDOM18'S VERSION OF THIS. IT'S DEDICATED TO ME :P AND IT'S AWESOME. REVIEW MINE, REVEIW HERS. SHE'S MY HOME BISCUIT XDD

Although Nico didn't believe in curses or hoaxes, he was seriously beginning to dread Friday the 13th.

He lay in the blankets, and gulped as the TV screen faded out. He had just finished watching Friday the 13th, and he was seriously afraid of that Jason dude.

"What with the saw and the creepy hockey mask..he looks like a serial killer who plays for the Maple Leafs." Nico shuddered at the mere thought of the hockey team.

Of course, the son of Hades wasn't AWARE that he was watching it on a very certain Friday...

"All cause of that damn Jason." he muttered, treating his spider wound with a wet cloth a couple hours later. He winced when the hot water burned it slightly.

Thursday the 12th had been marvelous for the son of Hades. He woke up at around 9 (the earliest he's ever woken up) and later in the day, was granted a day off from all camp duties and allowed to hang around the beach with his friends.

"Then, when the clock struck freaking midnight and I decided to watch it," he whined, just as Leo flung open the cabin door.

"Woah, sorry to interrupt you search for Prince Charming, Cinderella," Leo chuckled. "But Jason's fallen up the stairs and he broke his leg. I think we need to keep the idiot company."

Nico snickered at the thought of Jason crying at the base of the stairs and cried out himself when he accidentally hit his injured hand on a mahogany table.

"Gods Damnit!...Ugh, just take me to Jason," he waved in the air, dismissing Leo.

"What's with your hand bro," Leo asked childishly as they walked to the infirmary.

"You look as if you got attacked by a rabid Spiderman." Nico remained silent.

As they neared the infirmary, they could hear two voices arguing quite passionately to one another.

"You can't trip UP the stairs!" Piper screeched, flustered at Reyna's ridiculous comment.

"Uh what do you think Jason did, flew from the Kentucky trying to get home and crashed into the staircase?"

Piper stuttered. "What? How random was.. ok... technically he CAN fly, but he couldn't have tripped UP the stairs. HE FELL."

"I agree with Pipes," Connor remarked, nodding his head at the same girl who was glaring daggers at him for something he did earlier in the week.

Travis, Connor's opposing twin, opened his mouth in surprise.

"WHAT? I thought you were my BRO, bro. My OTHER HALF. A person can obviously trip up the stairs, I did it this morning," he yelled out in triumph.

"Uhm guys?" Jason asked weakly, trying to catch the attention of his friends, but to no avail.

"Since when did you count as a person?" Piper asked innocently, causing Travis to turn around and sit in the corner until everyone stopped fighting and started to listen to him (which was never.)

Nico briefly recalled him arguing over this subject with Percy a couple months back, and clenched his jaws.

Overreaction time.

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO." he screamed in frustration, causing the two girls to quiet down and stare at the loud, high pitched son of Hades.

"FALLING, by definition Piper, is to catch you foot on something and descend from a higher level to a lower level. NOT LOWER TO HIGHER. Tripping is to stumble on something, but it doesn't specify the in which direction-" Nico was rudely interrupted by Travis, who yelled from the corner,

"ONE DIRECTON DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOODOODODOOO DOO DOO." He started humming "What Makes You Beautiful," and everyone in the room started groaning.

"IF ONLY YOU SAW WHAT IIII CAN SEE-" Piper screeched and grabbed some duct tape from Leo's belt, and stuck it onto Travis' mouth.

"Guys?" Jason cried out desperately, clutching his head painfully and gulping down as much water as he could.

Everyone ignored him.

"...Uh...Anyway," Nico said sharply. "So therefore, You CAN trip up the stairs. HA! All of you have just been terribly owned by the Merriam Webster Online Dictionary of AwesomeSauceness," he grinned in triumph.

Jason raised his hand meekly and Nico called on him, as a teacher would to a student.

"Uhm, guys, I know you're having a riveting conversation and all, but for the love of Gods could ya PLEASE SHUT UP AND LET ME REST?"

Travis gasped, his sound muffled by the tape.

"BECAUSE I'M SECRETLY JASON FROM THE MOVIE AND I'M

GONNA PUT ON A HOCKEY MASK AND TAKE OUT MY SAW AND MASTICATE YOU ALL!" Jason cried ut, trying to grab the attention of the crew...and also attempting to frighten Nico.

Which he did.

Nico screamed and his eyes shot around the room. He sat in the corner with Travis and began to rock back and forth.

"I'M NEVER WATCHING ANOTHER MOVIE EVER AGAIN...AND I'M NEVER ABANDONING NIGHT LIGHT EVER AGAIN EITHER." he cried out, making everyone else laugh.

"Uhm that didn't relate to what any of us said whatsoever." Piper raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm...Masticate means to chew, Sparky." Reyna corrected, giggling at the image of Jason chewing his friends up.

"My name is Jason grace and I like to caramelize my friends on a barbeque grill and serve it to the friends I'm planning to eat a week later RAWRRR." Leo mocked.

"Well...SAME THING. The fact of the matter is, I'm going to kill you all with a saw."

"Oh I LOVE that movie! Have you watched the twelfth one? I screamed." Leo grinned.

"Well, I screamed FOUR times."

**WHO UNDERSTOOD THE WHOLE JOKE AT THE END ABOUT THE HORROR MOVIES? IF YOU DO, I LOVE YOU.**


End file.
